Nekoloid
by ReiKyandi
Summary: There is a new  OC  Vocaloid!  How will this new Vocaloid act and sound?  The story of this particular OC. Yes, I have decided not to give away what happens because I want you all to read for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! So this is my very first fan-fiction on this site ever! Woo! It's about Vocaloids. I'm so excited to see how everyone reacts to my story and writing!**

**Len: Even though it'd be a shame if they all hated it.**

***SHOCK***

**Len: Are you okay? *poke poke* Hm… Well anyway, she does not own any of the Vocaloid characters in this story. Except for her Original Character who will be introduced later… *Nudges disoriented writer* Wave goodbye.**

***Distractedly waves***

**Len: *Face palm* Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Len."<p>

"Hey."

"Hey, Len."

"LEN. GET UP OR I'M GETTING THE ROAD ROLLER…"

Len snapped his eyes open to find Rin's face scowling into his with a highly annoyed look.

"No! That's not necessary onee-chan!" He stammered, pulling sleepily at the charger plugged into the back of his neck.

The Master would not be happy if he had to pay for a brand new bedroom wall… again.

Rin at first looked disheartened that she would not get a chance to unleash the wraith of the road roller, then smiled with satisfaction that Len was awake.

Putting her hands behinds behind her back and teetering on her heels she spoke in a mischievous voice, "So… I bet you can't guess the news."

She puffed out her lips and gave Len the half-eyed look.

Len thought it'd be in everyone's best interest if he just went along with her, like always.

"No, I really can't. Can you please just tell me?"

Rin seemed to think it over for a moment, tapping her chin with her finger and moving her head from one side to the other.

"Nope!' She gave another devilish grin. "Figure it out for yourself!"

Len sighed.

How like his sister to wake him to tell him something, and then decide he had to figure it on his own.

Oh well, he could probably ask Miku or someone else. If it really were that big or great of news, everyone else would know it too.

More than half-way awake now and fully charged, Len pulled aside his bed covers.

What he uncovered was a big ripe bunch of bananas resting perfectly between his naked legs so as to cover…yeah...you know.

Len looked horrified, struggling to hold back small tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Aw! Who took my pants (underwear) again?"

Rin grinned back as she walked out the door.

"I bet you can't guess that, either!" She laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Len… Always the victim…<strong>

**Len: *pants-less* Yeah… Poor me…**

* * *

><p>Miku was humming to herself happily on the couch, leek in hand, when Len walked in. He was clad in his normal clothes, save for the pants.<p>

In their place was a very bright blue bath towel with a lovely banana print.

Miku ceased her humming and looked up in sympathy.

"Did someone steal your pants again?"

Once more Len felt tears pricking at his eyes and gave a little sniffle.

"_NO! I am a MAN!" _he thought to himself with determination, clenching his fists.

"Yeah…" He said, keeping his voice steady. "But it happens so often, I should be used to it by now…"

Miku gave him a look of understanding. (Dammit no… I am not a fan of Len X Miku…)

"If I knew where your pants were, I would tell you Len." She spoke softly.

"I really would."

Len sighed again.

"I know you would, onee-chan…"

There was a minute of mournful silence until Len recalled the morning's hectic start with Rin.

"Oh, onee-chan, I have a question for you."

"Hm?" Miku questioned, eyeing the leek in her hand.

"Well, it's just this morning Rin woke me up saying…"

Len trailed off mid-sentence as he spotted some oil and cloth on the small shiny table in front of Miku.

"Onee-chan…" Len said uncertainly.

"Are you… Are you polishing your leek?"

Miku stared smiling into the empty space in front of her for a bit. She then turned to face Len with the same happy expression on her face.

"Of course, Len…"

"Is there something wrong with that?" She asked sweetly.

Len took a step backwards as he felt a sudden chill in the air.

"N-no!" he answered quickly.

"It is absolutely normal!"

_Sister Miku can be scary sometimes!_

Tilting her head cheerfully to the side, Miku picked up the cloth from the table and resumed to shine up her leek.

Len, apparently being the only one of them to feel the extreme awkwardness surrounding the area blankly watched Miku performing her odd task. After he could no longer stand the weight of the air he turned around and wandered back into the hallway from which he had come from.

As he walked along the hall with his head down in thought Len remembered that he had never asked his question. However it was as he recalled this that he ran into someone.

"Hey!" Meiko complained. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Meiko!" Len apologized frantically.

Meiko grunted in place of a response of acceptance.

She then jabbed her thumb in the direction of the front door.

"Get in the car." She said.

"We're going out to eat."

She was beginning to make her way to the room Miku was in when she paused and turned back.

Amusedly she looked Len up and down.

"Someone take your pants again?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Len answered in a slightly depressed tone.

Putting her hand to her mouth Meiko began to laugh.

"Of course, just because it's you Len." She snickered.

Head hanging, Len dragged his feet out the door and into the car. At least this would be an opportunity to have his question answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is…the first chapter I've ever posted. Why does Len say onee-chan a lot? BECAUSE I THINK IT IS ADORABLE. I apologize for the length if anyone thinks it's too short (I know I do). It was annoying because I wrote it down in a notebook. Also make sure you comment if you liked it, because if I don't think people like the story I probably won't continue with it. It'd be a waste of my time to continue with a fail of a story. I may even end up rewriting it… Also, due to my computer… breaking… it will probably be a bit till I get the next chapter up. This was from my other computer! :D<strong>

**Len: Her laptop-**

**NOOO! *TACKLES LEN* SHUT UP LEN!**

**Len: AHH! *unconscious***

**Oh Len! I am sorry for all the injustices I did to you during the duration of this story! I lurve you, you know! Anyway, comment and I'll see you later! Just don't flame me… I'm still just a Noob in the great art of fan-fictioning. See you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! I thought I would post chapter 2 now… And this time I didn't have to write it on paper then type it onto my laptop! So it should be a bit better because I won't be a lazy butt. (Oh wait, yes I will…) :D Yay for computers.**

**Len: *still lacking pants* I sure can't wait to see what great things happen in THIS chapter…**

**Aw… Len is still upset about his pants missing… Well maybe this chapter you'll get them back Len! :D Be optimistic!**

**Len: R-really? I hope so…**

**Well read to find out!**

* * *

><p>Len was the first one to arrive to the car. After opening the door he slid across black leather to claim the middle seat in the second row. Still wrapped in his blue banana towel he waited silently for everyone else to arrive.<p>

When all of them finally did pour out of the door as a group Len steeled himself to be ready to ask his question.

Car doors opened all around as Meiko took the front driver's seat. Next to her, in the passenger's side was Miku. On Len's right Kaito sat down while Rin bounced in next to him to his left. Len heard the sound of the trunk opening as Luka climbed into the back, her octopus head thing carried in her arms. Soon everyone was comfortably seated with their doors tightly shut. Silence was heavy in the air. It was the perfect opportunity for Len to ask his question.

"So…" Len started.

"I have a questi-"

And just like that the moment was ruined.

Meiko jabbed the key into its slot so that the car came to life and revved the engine a few times, wildly pulling out of the driveway. She then proceeded to push the radio button with much more force than had needed to have been applied, and turned the switch up to a little more than loud level.

Miku, turned around in her seat, and Rin were excitedly giggling about a duet they had just sung together.

"You were so good Rin!" Miku praised Rin happily.

Rin grinned, "You too Miku-Chan!"

"I hope one day I can be as great a diva as you." She said excitedly.

Miku smiled her thanks to Rin and they continued their conversation, oblivious to all else around them.

Also talking were Luka and Tako Luka in the back. They were immersed in an intense discussion about what sounded like the type of new tuna brands they had tried out this week. An argument about which was better then started.

"I've always been fond of the tuna from Misaki Port." Luka said, gracefully cupping her face in her hands.

"Oh! I just love Sakai Port tuna!" The octopus gushed, her two front tentacles in the same position as Luka's hands, lacking the grace.

They quickly turned to face each other, fire burning in the depths of their eyes.

"Yes," Luka said coolly. "But Misaki tuna has much more fat and taste than Sakai tuna."

The pink thing puffed up.

"The tuna from Sakai is better!" She argued.

"Hey!" Meiko yelled from the front, looking back in her rearview mirror.

"What about that Ooma tuna you two are always eating?"

The mood between the two in the trunk instantly changed.

"That always will be my favorite, no matter how much tuna I eat." Luka said dreamily.

"Mm-hmm!" Her octopus agreed. "It is the fattiest and juiciest!" She squeaked happily, waving all her tentacles around.

They then broke out into a song about how they loved eating tuna from Ooma.

Len, knowing better than to try to question Meiko, turned to his big brother Kaito. He was currently slumped lazily against the car door.

"Kaito onii-chan," Len said exasperatedly.

"Could you please tell me what this 'news' is that Rin was telling me about this morning?" He asked.

Len waited for a response from his brother, which did not come.

"Kaito…onii-chan?"

He watched as Kaito twitched once and then heard the soft snores that were coming from the blue-haired Vocaloid.

_S-sleeping? _Len thought in disbelief.

Giving up for the car ride Len rode all the way to the restaurant they were headed for in shocked silence.

When Meiko finally slid the car into a parking space Rin, suddenly noticing her brother, turned to face Len.

"Len, are you okay?" She asked her traumatized twin.

"Just fine, onee-chan." He responded.

Rin shrugged and hopped out her car door, through which Len followed.

Meiko and Miku waited at the front of the car while the Kagamine twins joined them and Luka made her way up from the back.

"YOU FORGOT ME!" Luka octopus head yelled in rage, still in the trunk.

Looking very embarrassed Luka rushed back to get her friend, somehow still managing to maintain gracefulness. She came back with a very annoyed looking pink octopus.

Meiko tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Kaito, but there were no signs he was going to arrive.

Len tugged shyly on Meiko's shirt.

"Onii-chan is sleeping." He told her when she turned to face him.

Eyes flashing Meiko walked swiftly over to Kaito's door, put her hand on the handle, and pulled.

Falling flat onto his face from the car door was Kaito. Slowly, he sat up. Rubbing his head he smiled at the group he had kept waiting.

"Sorry, guys." He said sheepishly from the black cement pavement.

Everyone else also looked embarrassed, checking around to see if anyone had witnessed the scene that had just played out, besides Meiko who just looked ticked off.

"We're going." She said turning for the restaurant's glass door. "_Now._"

No one wasted anytime following her inside to the cool air-conditioning.

The restaurant was a favorite place of the Vocaloids. It was not that uncommon that they were going there now. It had semi-fancy decor, with chandeliers and a marble floor, yet had a casual atmosphere and attitude in every way. The tables were large and round, surrounded by curved booths so that everyone could fit around its perimeter. A variety of foods to suit each of their tastes was prepared and all dishes, whether breakfast, lunch or dinner, were served all throughout the day.

_The car was cramped and noisy. _Len tried to cheer himself up.

_I should be able to ask someone here._

He smiled at this thought as he tried to follow everyone back to the tables. However as he was making his way over the deskman stepped in front of him, cutting him from the line of fellow Vocaloids, who turned around to see what was wrong.

"Excuse me…sir." The red headed deskman in a purple apron uniform spoke to Len uncertainly.

"But do you happen to have any…pants on under that towel?" He kept a straight face as he looked at Len's banana spotted towel. However his cheeks turned slightly pink.

Len too blushed in embarrassment.

"N-no…" He stammered.

The purple apron wearing man gave him an odd look.

"Any…?" He began.

"No…" Len answered again.

"Well then I'm sorry, but I am going to have to ask you to leave. Or at the very least sit outside."

Len's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"B-but it's not my fault!" He cried in outrage.

"Meiko!" He tried to call for his eldest sister's help.

She looked at him then shrugged.

"Sorry, kiddo. Guess you have to wait outside."

There were sounds of pity for Len, who was himself looking like he could not even begin to grip that they were actually going to leave him outside while they all ate. Then everyone started making their ways to the table again. Miku gave a sad little wave to Len then followed them. Rin looked over at her twin who was walking back out the door, his shoulders slumped.

"I'll get you a banana split Len!" She called after him apologetically.

Len looked over at his sister with a tiny smile.

"Thanks Rin…" He walked out, the door closing behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Len: ….<strong>

**...**

**Len: …..**

**Len! I'm sorry I'm doing all these awful things to you!**

**Len: ….**

**Aw…..**

* * *

><p>Everyone bunched into their usual table in the very back corner, under the purple and blue lighted chandelier. Soft music played from differently shaped food speakers.<p>

A blonde waitress came out and handed everyone a menu, then left to give them some time to decide what they wanted. The Vocaloids chatted randomly for a bit after deciding before the waitress came back for drink orders.

"Beer." Meiko said shortly.

"I'd like to have some orange juice." Rin politely told her.

"I'll take a milkshake." Kaito answered happily.

Miku thought for a bit.

"You couldn't happen to make a juice from leeks could you?" She asked sweetly.

"Usually when I come here I bring my own leeks and just have the chef squeeze the juice out of them…" She continued pulling a bag of leeks from under the table and pushing them towards the perplexed waitress.

"Um…" The confused girl said. "I'll see what we can do, honey…" She awkwardly took the bag and turned to Luka nervously.

"I'll just have some water." Luka said as the waitress let go of her breath thankfully.

"Me too!" Octopus Luka squealed.

"OH MY GOD!" The waitress shrieked dropping her pen while all the Vocaloids looked confused.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" She pointed her finger accusingly at the octopus.

Everyone instantly recognized the problem.

"Oh, that's just Octopus Luka." Miku said smiling like it could fix the world.

The waitress eyed the octopus retrieved her pen and walked away.

"She'd better be returning with our drinks…" Meiko grumbled.

The idle chitchat resumed as they waited. A few minutes later the same waitress arrived with the drinks. She placed each beverage in front of the person who had ordered it.

"Thank you!" Miku said cheerfully as she sipped at the green juice in her glass.

"Ready to order?" The waitress sounded resigned.

"Oh, I'll have leek stew." Miku quickly answered.

Reaching under the table yet again she brought up another bag.

"Here are some more leeks." She pushed them over and across the table top.

Unenthusiastically the waitress picked them up.

"The duck with orange sauce sounds good to me." Rin said thoughtfully.

"Ah, I want ice cream!" Kaito excitedly clapped his hands together.

Meiko quickly looked up from the table and sent a ferocious glare right into Kaito's eyes.

"I mean… I'll save that for dessert…" Kaito said nervously.

"I guess I'll have the white rice then…" Sighing with disappointment he gazed wistfully at the spoon on the table in front of him.

Meiko spoke up herself.

"Spicy curry sounds good." She casually said.

"Um…ok…" The waitress who had just felt the malice in the air said, jotting down the orders on her note pad. She somewhat reluctantly turned to Luka and her octopus.

"The best tuna you have, if you'd be so kind." Luka said with great expectance.

"Yes. The BEST tuna!" Octopus Luka puffed at the waitress in an offended way.

The waitress nodded.

"Your order will be out shortly…" She said dryly then walked back to the kitchen.

There was more general chatting until-

"Hey guys!"

A certain purple haired samurai and his green haired sister made their way to the back table full of Vocaloids. Gakupo and Gumi stopped in front of the large circular table.

"Gakupo! Gumi!" Kaito said in his easy-going voice.

"Come for a bite to eat? Why don't you join us?" He scooted down, pushing Rin along, who gave him an extremely irritated look for doing so and muttered something about the road roller.

"Well, thanks!" Gumi smiled happily and moved in next to Kaito.

"It'd be a pleasure." Gakupo agreed sitting next to his sister.

Walking towards the table with a platter of food was the blonde waitress. She set it down then distributed everyone's dish. Noticing the two new Vocaloids seated at the table she asked if they would also like something, blushing embarrassedly at Gakupo.

"I'll have the eggplant, thanks." Gakupo said.

"And I'll have some steamed carrots!" Gumi also put in her order.

The waitress nodded and left.

Gumi looked around then seemed like she remembered something.

"Oh, yeah! Why is Len sitting outside all alone in the parking lot wearing a blue towel with bananas on it?" She asked curiously.

Meiko grunted.

"He seems to have misplaced his pants again." She looked pointedly at Rin, who betrayed no signs she had committed the crime.

Gumi and Gakupo looked at each other.

"Oh…" They said together.

"Poor Len…" Gumi said worriedly.

Len's siblings all exchanged glances and shrugged nonchalantly.

"He's LEN." This time they all spoke in unison.

"Poor Len…" Gumi murmured again.

Rin waved her hand dismissively at Gumi.

"It's okay." She told the green haired Vocaloid.

"That's just the way Len is."

As Gumi opened her mouth to object Rin decided to change the subject.

"So anyway… Have you guys down at your company heard the news yet?" She asked slyly.

Gumi's whole body instantly looked curious while Gakupo's eyes showed he was interested in the subject.

"News?" Gumi repeated after her.

Rin nodded her head, making the ribbon on top of her hair fall into her face. Puffing it out of the way she continued.

"Yes. News." She said with an air of importance.

"The Master just told us today, but…" Rin drew out the answer dramatically.

Gumi leaned towards Rin intently as Gakupo sat back with a raised eyebrow. Rin sucked in a breath.

"There's going to be a new Vocaloid!" She blurted.

Gakupo blinked in surprise while Gumi made a tiny squeaking sound. All the Crypton Vocaloids nodded in agreement with the statement that had been made.

"A new Vocaloid…" Gakupo said, looking down in thought.

"_Yes."_ Rin replied impatiently.

Gakupo looked to Rin.

"That's wonderful! What do you know about it?" He asked with interest.

Looking down Rin looked slightly embarrassed. Everyone else too seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Well nothing… Master hasn't shown or told us anything about it besides telling this morning that it well..._exists_…" Uncertainty filled Rin's voice.

"_But…_" She said on a cheerier note. "I'd be glad if it were a girl." Continuing on she held her face as if day dreaming.

"Someone cute I could actually call 'little sister' this time…" Rin directed a glance pointedly at Luka, who blushed.

"Or, if it were a boy," she smiled mischievously. "Someone extraordinarily good-looking who's around my age would be nice. They'd have to be taller than me, of course."

"Hm…" Kaito said thoughtfully. "Well I'd definitely be glad if it were a girl around _my _age..." He nodded his head happily.

"But then again I guess if she were younger it'd be okay too. I mean does it really matter? We are Vocaloids after all!" He shrugged and went back to imagining how the new Vocaloid would turn out.

Meiko rolled her eyes and glared at Kaito. Pushing her short brown hair out of her face she began to speak.

"Who cares?" She grumbled.

"It's just another Vocaloid. And Kaito, who knows if _it_ will even like you? It may hate your guts for all we know!" She snorted distastefully.

Kaito, ignoring Meiko's remarks, bolted upright suddenly. Urgently he looked around the table.

"Do you think she'll like ice cream? What if she doesn't?" He looked horrified at the thought of some unknown Vocaloid throwing all his frozen treats away. He then leaned back and relaxed.

"Who am I kidding?" He said calmly. "Everyone loves ice cream!"

"I _hate _ice cream… and so do all the lactose intolerant people of the world." Meiko casually took a sip of her beer.

Kaito went into a shocked silence.

"I think I'd agree with Rin. It'd be nice having a little sister…" Luka shared her opinion.

"Same goes for me!" Of course Octopus Luka shared said opinion.

The actual Luka turned to Miku.

"What do you think Miku?"

"As long as their character item isn't leeks," She said stirring her soup. "And they aren't _green."_ Her gaze drifted happily to Gumi, whom she smiled at.

There was an awkward silence at the table.

"Ah hahaha…ha…ha…" Gumi laughed nervously.

"Hahahahaha!" Miku joined in laughing. Then she got serious.

"But other than that…" She was cheerful again. "I'm really excited to meet someone new!"

Miku ate a piece of leek from her soup contentedly then jabbed her spoon quickly in Gakupo and Gumi's direction. Gumi jumped back in her seat as Gakupo looked slightly discomforted.

"What about you two? You may not be from the same company as us, but you'll still get to meet the new Vocaloid, that being the very least probably. I wouldn't doubt it if you became friends though. We all do stuff together like this often enough. It'll be like you're something like its relatives." She began to devour a raw leek from who knows where.

_Maybe she keeps them in her pigtails…_ Everyone thought watching her as Miku's mini leek holding version also suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Well," Gumi said, pulling the attention from the leek eaters. "I suppose-"

The waitress came around with Gakupo and Gumi's orders then. She quickly placed Gumi's carrots in front of her.

"Here's your order, sir…" She said depositing Gakupo's eggplant in front of him while batting her newly mascara covered eyelashes.

Gakupo began to blush a considerable amount, but remained silent.

"Oh, I'm sure he thanks you for it." Kaito came out of his shocked silence, smiling playfully at the waitress.

The blonde crinkled her nose and turned away in disappointment after giving Gakupo one last glance. She left a depressed Kaito slumped on the table top behind her.

"As you were saying before that waitress made a futile attempt to flirt with your brother?" Rin asked Gumi, snickering at Gakupo, who turned a deeper shade of red.

Gumi laughed loudly.

"I suppose I wouldn't really have a problem with anyone as long as they weren't a complete and total asshole…" She said with thought.

"Nicely put…" Gakupo said somewhat sarcastically.

Turning to face her purple haired brother Gumi put on her version of a sister's mischievous smile. Gakupo, seeing this expression became slightly worried.

"Well I know my brother would agree with Kaito," Kaito lifted his head from the table hearing his name. "When he said he wanted an attractive female."

Kaito smirked at Gakupo. Gumi put on a pity filled voice and looked at Gakupo with sad eyes.

"My poor lonely brother…"

Everyone began to laugh at the samurai who had already gone through enough embarrassment that morning. Then Gumi stopped.

"No, but seriously Gakupo, I really want you to get a girlfriend! It'd be so fun and you could get out more!" She said enthusiastically.

"Gumi, please do not worry about my dating life…" Gakupo said with his face in his hand.

"Oh, fine. You're just no fun with all your…what is it…samurai crap." Gumi pouted with her arms crossed.

"IT IS NOT CRAP!" Gakupo said, highly offended.

"No, of course it's not onii-chan." Gumi looked nonchalantly in the other direction.

Gakupo, red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger, decided not to pursue this tangent any longer. He blew out a long breath so as to calm down. Smiling forcefully he turned to the table of silently laughing Vocaloids.

"Well, whoever and however it may be, I am sure everything will turn out fine." He said with deliberate cheerfulness.

Suddenly, Rin fell to the floor, a vase of water also falling on top of and drenching her. The cause of this was having a window slammed open onto the back of her head, which had also knocked over the vase.

"Hey guys!" Len called happily from the window he had just opened. "I was walking around and I found this window so I opened it…and….oh…" He spotted Rin and his face contorted in horror.

Rin pushed herself slowly up from the floor. Her face was hidden in shadows, but you could tell from the aura surrounding her that she wanted blood. Len was frozen in fear by the window, his mouth opened in an O. Rin turned to face her brother.

"Len…" She smiled at him, her face still dark.

Len gulped.

And just as suddenly he was through the window onto the table, Rin bending his arm back and pounding him with her fist. Len was flailing so much that he accidently kicked Kaito in the face, knocking him out. Meiko had already fallen asleep from her drinking binge. Also due to Len's spasmodic flailing, his hand became tangled in a part of Gakupo's hair. As his hand moved, so did Gakupo's head, smashing on the table and various food dishes.

Gumi scooted nonchalantly out of the booth and took a seat a safe distance away on the floor. "Yeah, that samurai ponytail is _real_ handy, onii-chan. I'm so glad I get to see the use for it in action." She said sweetly from the floor.

Octopus Luka stood watching from the window pane, cheering the fight on. Luka herself looked quite embarrassed and sank to the floor. Crawling under the table she let out a sigh and joined Gumi. Miku continued to sit in her spot with Llevan Miku, smiling and thoroughly enjoying her leek stew.

"I AM GOING TO ROAD ROLLER YOU UNTIL YOU'RE FLAT…" Rin murmured ominously.

"I'M SORRY ONEE-CHAN!" Len cried. Rin continued to pummel him.

"It is too late…" Rin's eyes shone. "FOR APOLOGIES…"

Grabbing Len's ankle she spun him back in a full circle, in which she ripped his hand from Gakupo's head painfully. She then decided to throw Len so that he flew and smashed into the opposite wall, a handful of Gakupo's purple hair still tangled around his fingers. Len's towel fluttered delicately to the floor in between the wall and the Vocaloid's table.

"Gakupo! No girl is going to like you if you're bald!" Gumi said with disapproval from the floor.

"DOES THIS SEEM LIKE THE TIME FOR JOKES?" Gakupo yelled red faced, rubbing his head. It also looked like he had tears of pain in the corners of his eyes.

Gumi giggled.

"I guess it depends where you're sitting." She patted the floor around her compared to the hectic table.

Hearing this Gakupo looked around, remembering others were also eating their breakfast. All of them were staring at the back table. A good many of them were also pointing and whispering. And there came the embarrassment again.

Meiko still slept, as did Kaito, his nose bleeding in large quantities from the kick. Octopus Luka had fallen out the window and was yelling about not being able to see what was happening. Luka, sighing again, went to retrieve her.

Miku was finishing drinking the broth of her stew. She set the bowl down on the table with a bang.

"Done!" She proclaimed happily.

"WHAT IS GOING ON BACK HERE?" The red headed deskman who had kicked Len out now came.  
>"WOW…" Gakupo said in an annoyed voice. "It only took that whole entire thing to be <em>finished<em> for you to actually come!" He was still rubbing his head where the hair had been torn out.

The deskman stuttered a bit, unable to form a sentence. He then spotted Len towel-less, slumped against the wall.

"YOU!" He yelled in rage, pointing his finger at Len's body, apparently deciding to blame it all (of course) on Len. (Which it kind of was his fault…BUT ANYWAY…)

"I said you couldn't come in! Even _with _a towel!"

"Um…" Rin spoke from the table top, her feet in the orange covered duck and eggplant dishes, water still dripping from her clothes. "I don't think he's conscious right now."

"Or her." She tilted her head in Meiko's direction.

"Or him…" She did the same to blood covered Kaito.

The deskman for his life could not think of a response to that. A staff member came over, quickly whispered something in his ear, glancing at the Vocaloids, then left.

"Just…get out…" The deskman said and turned away blankly.

The blonde waitress could be seen peeking out from behind the wall to the kitchen.

Gakupo obliged, slinging Meiko over his one shoulder and Kaito over the other.

"I've got Len." Rin said innocently going over to her twin.

She picked up his towel grabbed his leg and began to drag him face down towards the front door. Gakupo followed her in shame; head down, while Miku and Gumi stepped merrily behind him, Gumi munching on a carrot she had saved from the battle and Miku a leek, we've gone over this, for all we know could have used instant transmission from planet Namek (Yes, I apologize that is a DBZ reference). Luka and her Octopus had never returned from outside.

When the ragged Vocaloid group left the restaurant they saw them in the parking lot. Luka was holding her cephalopod, who looked irritated again, worriedly.

"I thought it'd be better if we just waited out here…" Luka spoke uncertainly while the pink octopus in her arms huffed.

"That was a good choice." Gakupo agreed wearily. "Where's your guy's car?"

Rin lead him over to the vehicle they had driven over in. When they got there they set everyone unconscious down against it in a row. Shocking Gakupo Rin then bent over and slapped Kaito multiple times across the face. He remained unconscious and, if not more now, bloodied.

"Well I'm not trying that with Meiko, who's most likely too drunk to do us much good anyway." Rin said. "And Len can't drive, but…" She shrugged and slapped Len a couple of times. He too was not awakened by Rin's slaps. This would mean they were _very_ unconscious.

Gakupo then understood and turned to Luka.

"Did your Master teach you how to drive yet?" He asked, making Luka blush.

"Hahaha…well…no…not yet…" She turned away, hiding her pink face.

"Well then it's not a problem if I drive you guys home. Gumi and I didn't take a car here anyway." Gakupo tried to give a cheerful grin through his disheveled appearance. Regrettably it did not really work.

Miku handed Gakupo the keys to the car with a sorry smile.

"Thanks Gakupo. We all really appreciate it." She took his hand and placed the keys to the car, along with a leek, in it.  
>"For your troubles." She said.<p>

Gakupo stared at Miku's worshipped vegetable.

"Thanks…" He said slowly, deciding it was the best response for the situation.

Once again everyone piled into the car. Gakupo now had the driver's seat. Still sitting in the passenger's side was Miku. Also in the same seat was Rin, who Gumi sat next to as the middle chair. Luka had taken the spot on Gumi's right side with Octopus Luka in her lap. The remainders of the Vocaloids were piled up in the trunk.

"Hey, why does Master never eat with us onee-chan?" Rin asked curiously as Gakupo started the car.

"Maybe he doesn't like this restaurant…" Miku replied thoughtfully.

After that the trip back to the Crypton Vocaloid's home was silent. This is mostly due to the fact that everyone fell asleep literally the moment they pulled out of the restaurant's parking lot, excluding Gakupo of course. Stopping at a red light he looked at everyone else sleeping in the rearview mirror.

Feeling lonely Gakupo reached into his pocket and pulled out a seed. When he threw it on top of the dashboard, in a puff of purple smoke, it transformed into a miniature legged eggplant.

"At least you can keep me company..." Gakupo told the eggplant, closing his eyes and yawning sleepily.

When he opened his them he found his eggplant creature had curled up on Miku's lap and was now also snoozing.

"Well I only created you… Why be nice to me?" Gakupo muttered at the sleeping eggplant.

He swore he then saw that little bastard of an eggplant flip him off and consequently wondered if there were any evil vegetables in the world. Maybe they all had an underground secret alliance of some sort?

_Ah screw it…_ Gakupo thought. _I'm too tired to be thinking._

Sooner or later Gakupo arrived at his destination. After parking in the driveway he stretched sleepily, yawning again.

_No, I'm not going to fall asleep…_ He thought as he did exactly that. His dreams were filled with evil vegetables and their secret mission to destroy all that is good.

A tapping on the front windshield startled Gakupo awake. The first thing he did was look to Miku's lap to check on the eggplant. It was nowhere to be found…

_Damn…_ Gakupo thought.

Of course the obvious _second _thing for him to do (because why worry if someone's breaking into your car if an eggplant is plotting to taking over the world?) would be to find the source of the tapping. That was not that hard though since it was the Master dressed in a black tuxedo jacket pants and bow tie with his face pressed up against the window. Everyone else in the car also began to stir awake as he continued to tap over and over again.

"OK, WE GET IT." Meiko yelled groggily from the back seat, making the Master jump back with his hands up.

"Oh Gakupo…" Gumi mumbled sleepily. "Are you still girlfriend-less…?"

Gakupo face palmed and was also now very concerned about his sister's dreams.

There were more random comments as everyone else woke up.

"Um… Am I bleeding?"

"Ah, I had a dream I was a driving fish… How does that even make any sense?"

"Well I once dreamt I was a leek. It was a life changing experience."

"I want to eat a tuna…"

"Aw… My ribbon is all messed up!"

"OH NO! MY PANTS! W-where are my…! Oh yeah… Can I at least have my towel back…?"

Rin tossed Len the blue banana towel. He wrapped it tightly around himself as Meiko grumbled grumpily at the Master.

"Why did you have to come and wake us up anyway…? I was planning to completely sleep off this hangover…"

"Oh just come with me for a second." He replied, smiling in a pleased way.

Everyone looked at the Master in question as Meiko rolled her eyes.

"Gumi and Gakupo can come too, if they'd like."

The siblings looked at each other then shrugged, exiting the car along with everyone else.

Going in through the front door everyone followed the man who had bought Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, Mieko and Luka. When they came to the basement entrance the Master pulled open the door. There was a red carpet rolled out all along the stairs and past another door into the room where the Vocaloids recorded and practiced their songs. Past that was the Master's office and work area.

"What is this…?" Meiko asked in annoyance, turning to the Master who was now wearing a top hat.

"You'll see…" He chuckled, twirling a cane he had apparently also had in his possession.

Leading the way happily down the stairs the Master walked along the red path until he reached the recording room door. Pushing past it he was absorbed by the darkness.

Once everyone had followed him in he flipped on the light switch, making all of them blink with the sudden light. When everyone could see again, they noticed the black velvet curtains of the small stage they sometimes used for practice were drawn.

Instantly all of the Vocaloids, besides Len, began guessing what might be about to happen. Whispering to each other Gumi, Rin, Miku and Luka were giggling and bursting with excitement. Kaito was leaning against the wall, eyeing the curtained stage with a devilish smile. While he did this Meiko was busy holding her head and rubbing her temples because of her hangover, thus not being available to scold him. Gakupo meanwhile was also watching the curtain, both with interest and nervousness. Hopelessly confused about why everyone was acting the way they were, was Len.

"The Master sure likes to make events big, doesn't he?" Miku giggled, referring to the carpet, stage and tuxedo.

Tipping his hat the Master smiled and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Wait, what's going on?" Len asked.

Rin looked at him in surprise.

"Are you serious? You still don't know?" She laughed at him. "Well, I guess you'll find out soon enough anyway, but this is most likely the 'news' I was talking about this morning."

In surprise Len turned to the stage.

_BUT I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING!_ He thought in frustration.

Guessing what her twin was thinking Rin shrugged and stuck her tongue out at Len mischievously.

"That's why you should watch the stage." She said then rejoined the conversation the Vocaloid girls were having.

Still confused Len followed her advice and focused his full attention on the stage.

"Damn it get this moving…. I have a splitting head ache." Meiko growled at the Master.

"Ok, ok." He replied sheepishly, his hands up in defense.

Following the path of red carpet he nimbly hopped up onto the stage platform. After stepping to the side he unveiled gold curtain pull which he took his place by. He looked down to adjust his bow tie then cleared his throat.

Everything became silent. All the attention was on the Master, much to his liking. He flashed a charming smile.

"May I introduce…" He paused and everyone drew in their breath.

The Master gave a tug on the pulley and the black curtains began to peel away from the stage. Excitedly everyone leaned in closer, eyes eager for the first glimpse they could get of what was hidden behind the black velvet. Len especially wanted to see what was behind the curtain; he wanted to know what the answer to his question was. Clutching his towel in anticipation he took a step forward.

The Master swept off his top hat and bowed proudly to his tiny audience.

"Rei Koneko!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go people who may have been awaiting this! Chapter two! Hopefully it was enjoyable. Truth be told I felt a little lazy writing this entire chapter…but oh well. I guess that's to be expected since I WROTE THIS ON VACATION FOR YOU GUYS! No, but it was fun. It gave me something to do while I was internet deprived. :D<strong>

**Len: You lied.**

**Wait, what…? That's…random…**

**Len: You told me I'd get my pants back…**

**Oh, riiiiight! Well not exactly… I said you might so that you'd be happier… But I think that just kind of doubled your depression since you were let down in a way… Like I keep saying I am sorry Len! You really are my favorite.**

**Len: …I don't believe you…**

**Okay, so ignoring Len now, the OC Vocaloid has made an appearance! Wooooo! Isn't that awesome!**

**Len: …All we know is the name…**

**Why so negative Len? Gosh… So peoples who read this! Please review and tell me what you think! Exclude the flaming of course although I am open to nicely put criticism… Oh, and just in case people were wondering, I will be including other Vocaloids and UTAUs besides these. It's fun having a whole bunch of characters! Thanks and see you later!**

**Len: *holding sign* "All characters except the OC do not belong to this writer"**

**Haha… Yeah forgot to do that in the beginning… Oh, wow dude this is a really long thing of author notes… Hm… It's like in the movies when they're still just talking to themselves in the end credits… TANGENT! Do you know what stinks? That you spend hours writing a story you finish reading within a time limit of about ten minutes. O_O It is kind of depressing… Whoa, what if we had computers that wrote down stuff from our minds? That wouldn't really work though because you'd be thinking of so many different things… Well at least I'd have trouble staying focused…haha!**

**Len: You said bye already! Why are you still here?**

**Oh right… Sorry everyone! See you again if you're still reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa! Chapter three and the OC is going to make a debut in the story! I hope you're excited for it! I know I am. Today we're also going to have Kaito here woo! But Len will always be here because Len…is Len…**

**Len: I know I'm great aren't I?**

**Len, I will still slap you if you act asshole-ish…**

**Len: …**

**Kaito: Well I'm going to stay on topic! None of the characters besides the OC belong to this writer! Now who has an ice cream?**

**Len & Me: Good job staying 'on topic' Kaito…**

**Kaito: What?**

* * *

><p>Len blinked.<p>

_A new… Vocaloid…?_

Simultaneously Rin, Gumi and Miku all gasped in excitement as the black curtains settled to the sides of the stage. Meiko, Luka and Gakupo were all eyeing the newly revealed living machine on the raised floor with interest. Leaning on the wall room wall, still smiling, was Kaito.

"Oh, I am most definitely happy…" He nodded his head approvingly, looking the new Vocaloid up and down.

Standing in the middle of the stage was a young girl that seemed to be in her early teens. Her hair was blonde and long, falling down to her waist, and turning to an orangey color then brown near the ends as it did so. It seemed whilst making this new Vocaloid the creator had decided to gift her with a cute, sweet face. However it then looked like when they started making her body they changed direction to a more 'shapely' than 'cute' route, as much of that look as a fourteen year old can achieve any way. The girl standing on the stage achieved quite a bit.

The outfit she was wearing was a dress with a white top that came all the way up to her neck, but lacked any sleeves and a back. Around her waist it turned into a light pink ballerina style skirt with a brown belt. Dangling from the belt there was a small white cat keychain hooked onto one of the holes in the material.

On her feet were dark brown knee high boots. Coming up out of those boots were white ruffles and a pair of white stockings that came to her upper thigh and gartered to what everyone guessed were shorts under the bright skirt. Her hands were clad in white fingerless gloves that matched the rest of the outfit and stopped just below shoulders. The palms of the gloves were decorated with a pink paw design. Hanging from the brown collared part of the shirt around her neck was a big pink bow with a yellow bell placed in the center.

Her light blue eyes were big and soft. She looked with an expression which no one could identify at the group of Vocaloids staring at her curiously. (Thought that knowing her outfit was important because usually when you think of a Vocaloid you think of them in their usual outfit…It kind of defines them more in a way…)

Very slightly Rei Koneko tilted her head to the side.

"Aw! She is so cute!" Rin exclaimed.

"But…" Len said hesitantly examining the blonde haired Vocaloid. "Why does she have cat ears and a tail…?"

Instantly everyone looked to her head. It was true, sticking up out of her hair were two cat ears the same shade of yellow as the top of her hair. A cat tail of the same color accompanied them, a bow tied around the tip. In tiny movements it swayed back and forth.

The Master looked over at the cat eared girl and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, right…" Rubbing his head he thought of his answer. "About that…" He shrugged. "Well, I like nekos."

Meiko moved her hand to cover her face.

"Of course you do…" Exasperatedly she shook her head.

Similar looks were given to the Master all around the room.

"Hey, nekos are one of the wonders of the world." Kaito said happily in agreement with the Master's decision to make the new neko girl.

Rei gave him a glace then looked down blankly at the ground. The Master shot Kaito a thumbs-up. He had taken off his tuxedo and hat, now randomly wearing normal clothing.

"Exactly!" He nodded at Kaito. "And now that the introductory is over, let's move this up to the living room."

He made a motion to Rei for her to follow. She nodded soundlessly and grabbed hold of his arm, clinging to it tightly as he led the way. As they walked by Rin tried to make conversation with Rei.

"Hi!" She smiled cheerfully putting out her hand. "I'm Kagamine Rin!"

The new Vocaloid stared emptily at Rin for a moment as she passed then looked down at the floor, hugging the Master's arm even tighter.

"Ow." He winced in pain then smiled gently. "That hurts."

Loosening her grip Rei continued up the stairs and out of the room on the Master's side. Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Luka, Gakupo and Gumi all followed. When Len tried to go along after them Rin grabbed his arm, pulling him to a halt.

"She didn't even respond to me…" Rin pouted. "How rude…"

Len shrugged.

"Maybe she's shy." He told her.

"_Maybe,_ but she could have at least said hi… Humph! I hope she doesn't think she's a great big diva already…" She puffed, making her own way up the stairs and leaving Len behind.

_Hm…_ Len pondered looking thoughtfully at the doorway out of the practice room. _There definitely does seem to be something wrong with her though…_

Sticking her head back through the opening to upstairs Rin glared at Len.

"Are you coming?" She asked, still irritated.

Nodding Len quickly stepped up the carpeted stairway. However as he was going over the last step his foot caught on the bottom and he began to fall forward, his blue towel all a flutter around him. He ended up flat on his face in the hard wooden hallway.

"Len…" Rin said in a dark tone of voice. "Do you need some help…?"

Instantly Len stood up, waving his hands at his sister.

"N-no! I'm fine!" He stammered.

Rin stared at him expressionlessly before turning around and going into the living room where everyone else was waiting. Heaving a sigh of relief Len followed.

All of the seats were already taken in the large room, besides the one Rin was now hopping into. In defeat Len made his way next to his twin's chair and sat on the floor. Luka, Meiko, Luka and Kaito all shared the one large couch. Sitting in various armchairs were Gakupo, Gumi and Rin. The Master and Rei were seated beside each other on a small loveseat.

"Soooo…" Gumi said, wiggling in her armchair excitedly. "Can we here the details of the new Vocaloid?" She turned to Rei expectantly then looked embarrassedly at the Master uncomfortably. "I mean I know I'm not from here, but…"

"Oh, it's fine Gumi." Laughing the Master winked at the Megpoid. "It's nice to have you around. Ask all the questions you want."

Gakupo fidgeted a bit as Gumi smiled in a flattered way.

"Now," He started his lecture. "Rei Koneko is a Vocaloid, of the age of fourteen, designed and created by me." Looking apologetic he turned to Rin. "Which would mean, technically you are not related."

Rin looked at the Master with an un-phased expression.

"That doesn't mean I can't call her 'onee-chan', does it?" She shrugged and tried to send a smile to Rei.

Rei's reaction was to blink slowly and tilt her head to the side again, causing Rin to slump in her chair sulkily while Len suppressed the urge to face palm.

The Master glanced at Rei in a troubled way then continued.

"However as you are all owned by me… She will be living with us and most likely at… some point in time… sing along with all of you and perform…"

Miku raised her hand and began to speak.

"Oh, I want to hear her singing voice!" She spoke softly to Rei. "You've been awfully quiet… What's your voice like? I bet it's pretty."

Len watched interestedly as Rei's ears went back against her head and her tail tip started to twitch erratically. She glanced robotically around the room before tugging on the Master's sleeve. Len's face was not the only one to be a question mark.

"Well…about that…" The Master hesitated and Rei tugged on his sleeve again harder.

"Her voice software isn't quite finished yet…" He finished, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

All the Vocaloids in the room stared at him in shock. Len turned to see Rin with her hand to her mouth, looking guiltily at the Vocaloid she had criticized.

"Why activate her when she doesn't even have a voice yet?" Meiko was the one to break the silence, bluntly.

"Meiko!" Kaito stared at her in disbelief as Miku directed a sorry smile towards Rei. Luka, Gumi and Gakupo all seemed uncertain of what to do.

"I'm sorry, but it's the obvious question." Meiko crossed her arms and looked away with an unhappy scowl.

Len watched as Rei's face, for the first time since he had seen her, showed emotion, even if it were only barely so. He saw her eyebrows fronts slant upwards and her eyes shine sadly for a few seconds until as suddenly as it had came it disappeared, leaving Rei staring blankly at the ground.

"That is also a problem…" The Master's face was surprisingly serious. "You see, as I was making her an error occurred in which many of her memory files were lost. She still has mostly all of the basic knowledge but… I thought the time between now and when I was finishing her voice would be a good time to…find herself if you will." His eyes flicked to the un-reacting Rei.

"I see…" Luka said in her husky voice, glancing at Rei. "So that's why she's been so…" She didn't know how to finish.

"Zombie like…" Mieko mumbled what was on her and everyone else's mind.

Len's eyes flashed and he decided to speak.

"Just because she has some errors doesn't mean she isn't feeling anything right now. And at the moment we're speaking like she isn't even here." He spoke loudly.

Rin blushed, embarrassed as always when her brother had his outbursts. Of course the size of them varied greatly depending on what finally made Len crack.

Rei brought her blue gaze up to Len as Meiko chuckled softly.

"You're a good kid, banana boy. And it's cute how emotionally in touch you are." She smiled and winked teasingly at him.

The banana towel wearing boy's face flushed to red at this comment. Rei perked her ears as everyone in the room quietly laughed at the truth of Meiko's words.

While everyone was still playfully making fun of Len's 'feminine side', Len himself looked up from his embarrassment with curiosity to Rei. He was surprised to see her open her mouth and try to imitate what looked like what might have been laughing. When no sound came out she put her hand to her lips and stared calculatingly at the floor.

"Ah, look how late it has gotten!" Looking out the window Gakupo broke from his laughter. "I hope we are not worrying our Master…"

The very top of the sky was a dark grey, changing color from a dull rosy pink that was slowly draining away.

"Aw! But Gakupo this is so interesting!" Gumi gestured to the room, and then realization suddenly crossed her face. "Oh! And we never even did introductions! How could we forget that?"

The Master lightly hit his head with his fist. "You're right, how improper of me to forget on such a big occasion!" He began to stand up, Rei quickly doing the same as he did so. "Well you can all do the honors." Happily he nodded at all the Vocaloids.

"I'm Megpoid Gumi!" The green haired Vocaloid took the honors of introducing herself first. "And although I don't live here I'm sure we'll see each other a lot. This guy in the purple pony-tail is my brother Gakupo." Mischievously she glanced at Gakupo then leaned closer to Rei. "You know… you're pretty cute… What if I told you onii-chan didn't have a girl friend…? I mean… I'm certain you'll work out your little…issues soon so…"

"It was nice to meet you Rei, but we must be going now... Especially now that Gumi is starting one of her rants…" Gakupo cut in smiling embarrassedly at his bubbly sister's loudly whispered words.

Seeming to know enough to be polite Rei dipped her head in a small bow. After that Gumi followed her hastily retreating brother grumpily out the door. Through the window a giant purple eggplant could be seen flying off into the distance. If anyone had been watching a little while longer, they would have also seen a person, pony-tail streaming behind them, fall from the vegetable's back and impact in the ground. The remaining green haired rider didn't look back as she flew on.

Next to introduce himself was Kaito.

"I'm Shion Kaito. I do live here so we should become very, _very _good friends." He gave a flirtatious smile and tried to take her hand but Meiko pushed him out of the way.

"Don't touch him." She told the confused girl. "He's dirty…" You could almost see her words stabbing into Kaito. "But anyway I'm the always charming Kaji Meiko." Reaching out she grasped Rei's hand in a firm grip and shook it.

"Aw… Why do you always have to be so mean, Meiko?" Kaito complained.

Meiko shot him a menacing glare and pointed at him sharply.

"_Don't touch the neko_. I'm going to bed now; I'll see you all tomorrow." Yawning, she abruptly made her way out of the room and disappeared in the direction of where her bed was located. Kaito sat depressed in a corner.

A polite expression on her face Luka bowed slightly to Rei.

"My name is Megurine Luka. I also live here. Before you I was the newest Vocaloid so I understand what it may be like. And this is…" She looked around and then put her hands to her mouth. "I forgot Tako Luka in the car! Oh no…" And just like that Luka dashed out of sight and was also gone. A long, angry lecture from a pink octopus awaited her.

The moment she disappeared Kaito was back by the neko's side, chatting basically to himself as Rei stood statue still, staring into the open space in front of her.

"Kaito onii-chan," Miku said from behind Kaito and brought a particularly stiff looking leek down on top of his blue hair Llevan style. Kaito crumpled to the ground with swirling eyes.

"It was my turn…" Still holding her leek Miku turned with a sweet smile to Rei, who had been watching the knocked out Kaito on the floor. Slowly her eyes shifted up to the long teal pig-tailed girl.

"My name is Hatsune Miku! And don't worry that you don't have a voice yet, I'm excited to be singing with you soon!" As she spoke you could see Rei's previously dull eyes take on a bit of a shine, and then fade again. Rei nodded her head and bowed respectively to the cheerful negi girl.

Rin stepped up next, grinning happily.

"I'm Kagamine Rin, but you already know that. I know that you're not really my onee-chan, but let's just pretend you're to married my twin over there so I can say you are, eh?" Deviously she glanced over her shoulder and smirked at Len.

"H-hey! W-wait a minute!" Len protested, his ears turning a deep red.

"Oh, quiet down." Rin laughed and stuck her tongue out at her brother playfully. "I was only kidding."

Rei looked horribly confused for a moment then shook her head and reverted back to a lack of emotion. She raised her arm, extended her pointer finger towards Len and tilted her head to the side.

Awkwardly Len pointed to himself.

"Me?" He asked confusedly.

Rei nodded and took turns pointing at everyone in the room. As her finger stopped on each person she mouthed words.

"_Kaito_," Her lips formed the name as she pointed at his body on the floor. She then moved to Miku, who was munching on the leek she had used to disable Kaito.

"_Miku,"_ Rin looked extraordinarily happy as Rei's finger traveled in her direction. Her large white bow bounced as she wiggled excitedly in anticipation.

"_Rin,_" After Rei said her name Rin gave a small fist pump of victory. Len face palmed embarrassedly at his sister until Rei pointed to him and tilted her head again. Her ears were perked in question.

"O-oh! I-I'm Kagamine Len." Nervously he bowed quickly, and then shot back up again.

Rei dropped her finger and put her hands behind her back, her bow adorned tail waving slowly behind her. She continued to stare at Len with her icy eyes.

"_Len._" He watched her mouth his name and instantly felt hot in the face again.

"Y-yes…" Answering he swiftly turned around to hide his blushing. As he did he spotted the Master who had fallen asleep lazily sprawled on the loveseat. Of course, just as he saw this he heard Rin behind him.

"Oh, are you tired?" She asked the yawning Rei, who nodded her head in response to Rin's question. "Hey Master, Rei is tired… The lazy bum… He fell asleep… It looks like Miku-Chan has too…" She looked at said person, who was curled up on the couch, cradling another leek in her arms.

Rei yawned again and began to acquire a droopy lidded look. It had an odd effect on her blankly featured face. Suddenly Rin looked excited.

"I know! Why don't you sleep in my room? It'll be just like a sleepover!"

Len turned around.

"But what about me, Rin?" He asked his sparkling sister.

"You can sleep in the hallway Len…" Her voice was dark as she looked at her brother. She began her sparkly mode again as she turned back to Rei. "So how about it, Rei?"

Silently Rei shook her head side to side. Pulling aside her long hair she put her back to Rin and pointed to a charger hole in the back of her neck.

"Aw…" Rin said disappointedly. "Well make sure you charge up properly next time, and then maybe we can another night?" She fidgeted excitedly, not yet sleepy herself.

This time Rei nodded her head in approval. She then walked to the exit of the living room and pointed down the hall, in the direction of the door that led to the practice room and past that the Master's workshop. Understanding Rin nodded her head.

"Goodnight then, Rei!" She waved happily.

"Goodnight!" Len said quickly bowing nervously again.

Rei returned politely with a small bow of her own then disappeared behind the wall. A few seconds later the Kagamine twins heard the door to the previously mentioned room open then shut with a click.

Both Rin and Len also began to make their way to their room.

"Len, this is so exciting! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Rin happily told Len.

Sleepily Len nodded his head.

"Yes, neither can I. Rei is an interesting person…" He contemplated her programming errors as he said this.

"But I feel bad for her… A Vocaloid without a voice… isn't much of a Vocaloid, is it?" She spoke her worries. "And she acts like she barely feels anything… I can't even imagine that…"

Len looked determinedly ahead.

"Rei will get a voice soon. I'm sure of it. And I saw her; she definitely has emotion, even if she's not exactly sure how to deal with it yet. But she'll learn." He said.

"Len…you're so soft!" Rin snickered at her brother, running ahead to their room's door and pulling it open.

"I-I am not!" He called after her and tried to catch up. "What do you mean?"

Rin paused at the door and shrugged.

"Just the way you act. It's girly and weak." She said with pursed lips.

Len walked into the room with his head hanging and pulled the covers aside from his bed. Crawling in, he adjusted his towel so he was more comfortable. He then reached over to his charger chord and plugged it into the back of his neck.

"I'm just going to go to sleep…" He sighed in a depressed way and pulled the comforter back over his head.

"Alright, I don't really care what you do as long as you man up a bit." Sitting down in a stuffed orange shaped bean bag Rin pushed the power button on one of the many game consoles surrounding the television against the wall of their room. The screen flashed to life and Len pulled his face out from under the covers.

"Won't you be too tired to do anything tomorrow if you stay up all night playing?" He asked.

"I won't be up for long… I only wanted to get past Nappa tonight anyway…" Rin replied, clicking the story mode setting for Dragonball Raging Blast 2. (Oh, you know I just did that… Sorry… I could not think of any other games at the moment…)

"You're going to get pulled in…" Len warned his sister, watching as Rin collected coins as the Nimbus cloud.

"I don't' need advice from someone who can't even find their own underwear…" She retorted in an annoyed voice as the DBZ grunting noises began (My DBZ fandom is really starting to show in this fic). "And I thought you were going to go dream about bananas now."

Giving up Len rolled over on his side and closed his eyes.

_I am not girly and weak…_ He thought.

Letting out a breath Len fell asleep to the sweet sounds of Krillin getting owned. (HA! TAKE THAT KRILLIN! Haha… Space Duck…Quack…) Meanwhile Rin cheered/yelled at her beloved game all through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THERE IS CHAPTER THREE… It was really funny though because when I started writing I was like "Oh, snap… What does Rei look like…?" Yeah so it took me a few days to figure that out and then my internet is broken or something on my laptop so… I am not very computer compatible…<strong>

**Len: Woo… Still no pants… and also apparently weak and girly…**

…

**Len: …No objections…?**

…**It makes you cute Len. :D**

**Len: …**

**Just kidding (kind of)! I love ya Len. You are super manly. Those high notes you sing are seriously attractive. Anyway I feel Luka was not seen enough in this story so here she is to say 'bye'. Just 'bye'.**

**Luka: Goodbye!**

…**DAMN IT LUKA… Please review everyone! It is quite depressing when no one does! :D See you next chapter!**

**Len: Bye...**


End file.
